His Struggle
by xnightmare'sxnightmarex
Summary: This is Ocelot's life protrayed in my eyes. His struggle, his pain, his joys... WARNING SPOILERS TO MGS4!


**His Struggle**

**Summary:** This is how I portray Ocelot's life. His struggle, his pain, his joys...

**A/N: **Well I know not lot a of people will read this because 1 it has a lot of MGS4 spoilers and it hasn't been out very long yet 2 Not a lot of people like Ocelot or 3 The summary seriously sucks. :) But if you are reading this I thank you very much. This is my way of saying my final goodbye to Ocelot. Now that I'm reading this it kinda sounds like a documentary. :P

Adamska or better know as Ocelot was born in the battlefield. His other had to give birth while a battle was in the midsts. They cut her open in a snake like way to take the child out. He was taken from his mother at birth.

Being that his parents were both highly acclaimed soldiers, he became a major at a very young age. The major, Major Ocelot, of the Ocelot Unit. With his new status he used it to find out who his parents were. (He was taken from his mother at birth and never saw her again.) He found out that his mother was the legendary soldier "The Boss" and his father was a soldier from the Cobra Unit under the codename "The Sorrow."

Imagine his pain to find out that his own mother was closer to his enemy than her own son. And to not even know who his father was, being that he was dead. Although, he heard rumors. Rumors that The Sorrow was communicating with Naked Snake. Even his late father was better acquainted with his enemy than himself... After the Operation Snake Eater Mission, Ocelot turns out to be a triple agent and is asked by Major Zero to join his new organization later to be known and hated as the Patriots. The members in this organization was: Para-Medic (Dr. Clark), Sigint (The DARPA Chief), EVA, Big Boss (Naked Snake), Zero, and himself. He became hated even more as an anonymous creator of this hated group.

After a few years of calmness, Ocelot took the codename of "Revolver Ocelot". He became a double agent and began working with Liquid. During the mission the Cyborg Ninja cut off Ocelot's right hand. At the end of the mission, Liquid is killed by FOXDIE so Ocelot attaches his former boss' arm to his own. Which led to a grave mistake.

Slowly but surely, Liquid began to take over Ocelot's mind and body. At the end of the Big Shell mission Liquid took complete control over Ocelot and hi-jacked a ray.

Liquid began to use Ocelot's body to do evil and overthrow the Patriots. To conclude who would be the ultimate survivor, Liquid and Solid Snake face off at the top of a submarine Liquid named "Outer Haven." Snake punches my beloved Ocelot in the face and falls to the floor. With his last ounce of energy, Ocelot puts his hands above him and puts his pinky and ring finger down, leaving his thumb, index, and middle fingers up on both hands. He does his signature gesture to Snake with his final words of "You're pretty good..."

Snake ventures into a cemetery where he salutes Ocelot's grave. A grave with the insignia of "This was a brave soldier who died at the Outer Haven incident". This grave was next to grave with The Boss laying under it. Ocelot was at home finally, next to his mother, where he belonged.

Snake turned around when he heard someone call out to him. There he is face to face with Big Boss. "You know Ocelot was more than what he seemed. In the time period between The Big Shell mission and the Outer Haven incident, he detached Liquid's arm and put a synthetic one on instead. To help destroy the Patriots, he acted as if Liquid had taken over his mind and body. However, there is _no such thing as a man coming back from the dead._ Did you ever wonder how Ocelot died?" Big Boss asked. Snake shook his head, yes. "Do you know why?" A shake, no. "It was from the new FOXDIE Drebin inserted in you." Big Boss explained.

Though no one could ever understand the pain Ocelot must've felt. To be a hero, but deemed as an enemy only to receive the title of "Hero" after he died...

**A/N:** I know a few of these things didn't happen. Like, I'm not sure if Ocelot ever did find out who his parents were and I know for a fact that Big Boss told Snake what I wrote but he did tell him how Ocelot died (I think). But everything else actually happened in any of the four games. Thank you all for reading. :)

xnightmare'sxnightmarex

Goodbye my Darling

Goodbye my Idol

Goodbye Ocelot


End file.
